


Unconscious Desires

by Rule34NSFWOnly



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Danvid, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rule34NSFWOnly/pseuds/Rule34NSFWOnly
Summary: Have you ever felt a longing for something? Something you craved like a late night snack or perhaps...someone? Our bodies are the same way. They have their own cravings, urges, their own...desires. Max is a normal teenager with an undying lust for his camp counselor, David. A man with no other ambitions, a man of purity--or so we thought.Will Max follow his lust, will David continue to suppress his disturbed feelings for his beloved campers or will the both succumb to madness?Read further if you want to know. (Smut included)
Relationships: Daniel/Max (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), Neil/Max, daniel/David
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Unconscious Desires

**Author's Note:**

> (Before we start here are some notes: First off, this story originated from Wattpad by an account I created and was taken down within months. So I will be re-writing what I can remember and I will be fixing what I messed up in hopes it makes better sense. There might be some chapters cut out or completely changed. I will let you know which ones those were. Also this story has 3 parts to it. Past, Present and the Future. This story is the Present. Past and Future will come up eventually. Enjoy.)

PROLOGUE

  
The scent of sweat was in the air, the howls of a man could be heard in the distance as a small child begs and begs for the attention of the other. You can hear their hot breath hanging in the air as they thrust into one another deepening their hold onto one another. Scratch marks appear on their skin as if they were attacked by wild animals in the night, Max moans in delight as David's member thrusts into him once more as semen is pooling beneath them.  
  
Max with his hands adoring the tree in front of him holding all of his might to continue standing and David from behind gripping the smaller male's hips to keep him straighten for easier access to his entrance. "Ah~! David, please... harder. I can't take it anymore!" Max begged, he could feel his heart beating against his chest.  
David leaned in towards Max biting the tip of his earlobe gently before unloading another load of semen into Max's leaking hole. Max screamed loudly into the night sky as David climaxed into him as Max dragged down the tree onto his knees in attempt to catch his breath. The cold night air breezes past them sending shives down Max's spine which forces him to be given yet another erection.  
  
Turning to face David, his face flushed and his eyes showing pure ecstasy with drool slowly dripping down his face he begs David to finally help him get him off for the third time. David grins not saying a word as he kneels down before the boy lifting him up and taking his cock whole into his entire mouth. Swirling his tongue around on Max's small throbbing member he arches his back hitting his head on the tree. He digs his nails into David's back as he lightly thrusts into his mouth begging him for more and more until he finally cums.  
  
David gasps for air at the shocking load, again not saying a word. He looks at Max with a lustful gaze as he leans in and kisses Max forcing him to swallow his own semen. Max coughs in shock when David pulls away smiling was a sinister grin. The world around Max fades into darkness until he heard screaming on his right side.  
"WAKE UP MAX!!!" Nikki screams into Max's ear making him jump awake and fall on the floor. He rubs his head as Nikki looks over him excitedly. "Good! You're finally awake. It took me hours to wake you up. You looked like you were having a nightmare." Max sighed. "God damn it, Nikki. For once in your life can you not wake me up so abruptly?" "Nope!"  
  
Max shakes his head disappointedly. Everyday Nikki woke him up in the exact same manner. He's shocked that no one else wakes up to her shrill and annoying voice in the mornings. "C'mon! Lets go!" Nikki sways her hand signaling Max to follow as he attempts to get up he notices a strange yet exciting feeling between his legs. "Uh oh..." He muttered to himself. Nikki turned back to look at him. "Aren't you coming?" Max couldn't help but laugh to himself as she asked that.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah...just... You go on ahead. I need to wake up first." Max said not making eye contact with Nikki. Nikki cocked her head confused. "Hmm... Okay...?" Quickly she left and woke the others up. "Fuck... why did it have to be now and here of all places?" Max takes a quick look around his tent and a bit of what he could see outside. "Just a quickie and we're out of here..."  
  
Max dug his hands into his shorts slowly inching his hands to his throbbing member which was already oozing with precum. As he touched the tip he quickly withdrew his hand the second he felt the precum. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS??" He yells to himself as Neil walks in. "Is everything okay?" Neil asks as he opens the tent to find Max half naked on the floor with one hand down his pants and the other covered in something wet. "HOLY MACKERAL!" Neil shouts covering his eyes.  
"NEIL! IT-ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Max attempted to explain himself, but Neil cuts him off. "No no! I do *not* need and explanation." He said waving his left hand around while shielding his eyes with the other. "You continue what you are doing and I will guard the tent." "W-What? No--Neil, wait--"  
"*Nope!* No, Max. I do not want to hear it. I know what's going on and I don't want to hear it. Fix your 'problem' and get dressed. I will wait out here and keep people away." Neil left without making eye contact with Max and did as I he said he would, guard the tent. Max sighed in frustration.  
Frustration from being discovered or frustration from his...situation he didn't know, however he did know he couldn't walk around like *this*, Neil was right and he knew he had to anyway. He needed to just jack himself off and get it over with.  
  
Max slid his hands down his member trying to ignore the fact the Neil was outside guarding the entrance to the tent just so he could perform this act. "Just take a deep breath and just get it over with." Max took a deep breath then exhaled. "Lets do this." He said to himself as he slid his hands up and down his shaft peeling back the foreskin.  
The sensation was liberating, he kept doing it over and over again forgetting that Neil was just outside the tent listening to every moan and gasp of air he made. Max soon got experimental forgetting the time of the day and where he was he inserted his index finger into his hole thrusting it slowly back and forth as he jacked off in his left hand. He moaned slightly louder and Neil heard every word he silently spoke to himself. Max repeated the same name as he was pleasuring himself "David..." with each thrust he would utter his name over and over.  
  
Until he finally climaxed and screamed loudly as he laid on his side as semen spewed out of him. Hearing silence for the last paste few minutes Neil walked into a white steamy mess on the floor, the sheets and a bit on Max himself. Max's face showed true pleasure and as he saw the position he was in Neil knew one thing and that was Max wanted to have sex with David.  
  
Neil walked over to Max and asked one question, " You have a thing for David?" Neil asked. Max didn't say anything, his head was in the clouds. Instead he let out of puff of air as his heart slowly began to steady. Slowly he stood up and said three simple words, "I need dick." As he walked out of the tent leaving Neil speechless.


End file.
